A New Beginning
by Broken-inside-girl
Summary: UA dans lequel les McCall deviennent famille d'accueil pour des adolescents en difficulté, comme Milly. Elle commence à s'intéresser à Isaac Lahey à partir du moment où elle le rencontre en chime, mais elle se rend vite compte que le jeune homme cache quelque chose. Découvrira-t-elle ce qu'il se passe? Isaac x OC ; Stiles x Derek; Lydia x Jackson et Scott x Allison
1. Chapitre 1

**Et voici le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fanfic, j'espère que ça vous plaira, et je m'excuse à l'avance pour le temps que je vais sûrement mettre à publier la suite, mais j'ai le bac de français dans une semaine!**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Skayt pour avoir prit le temps de corriger mes fautes =)**

**Très malheuresement, Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'apprtiennent pas, la seule qui m'appartienne est mon Oc, Milly.**

**Bonne lecture=)**

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Melissa McCall avait décidé de devenir famille d'accueil. Elle avait déjà accueilli près d'une quinzaine d'enfants chez elle rien que dans cette période et n'en était pas peu fière. Son fils, Scott, âgé de seize ans, était lui aussi fier de sa mère. Elle s'occupait très bien des nombreux enfants et adolescents qui passaient chez eux, et tout le monde au lycée lui disait que sa mère était une femme remarquable.

Récemment, Melissa avait accueilli une jeune fille du nom de Milly chez elle. C'était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, de l'âge de Scott, c'est-à-dire seize ans. Elle était rebelle, voire un peu trop, ce qui lui avait valu d'être jetée de pas mal de familles d'accueil. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné lorsqu'elle était bébée/à sa naissance. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à l'idée d'être trimballée de famille en famille

En arrivant chez les McCall, elle se disait que ce serait exactement comme d'habitude, que dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas envie d'être là : elle deviendrait très vite ingérable, et finirait par se faire jeter... une fois de plus. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à s'attacher à Melissa qui la traitait comme si elle était sa fille, ni à s'attacher à Scott qui devint vite un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup Stiles, le meilleur ami de Scott, et ce dernier était d'ailleurs rapidement devenu un de ses amis les plus proches. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à vouloir rester chez les McCall et ce fut pourtant le cas.

Au lycée, Milly, Scott et Stiles étaient tous les trois, et restaient tous les trois. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres amis mais cela leur convenait. Ils se sentaient bien ainsi, et n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre. Cela changea pourtant quand Milly se vit assigner un partenaire de chimie. Comme Scott et Stiles travaillaient ensemble, Milly se retrouvait seule et ne voyait personne avec qui se mettre. Leur enseignant se chargea donc de lui fournir un binôme. C'est ainsi que Milly se retrouva avec un autre étudiant du nom d'Isaac.

Milly n'avait rien contre Isaac. Il était plutôt beau, avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus, mais il était beaucoup trop renfermé et ne parlait presque pas, ce qui, de l'avis de Milly, était bien dommage car il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très gentil.

A la fin du cours, Milly décida de lui parler, d'essayer de le connaitre mais, dès que la sonnerie retentit, il sortit de la pièce comme s'il y avait le feu et ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

-Comment vous avez pu me faire ça ? Demanda-t-elle à ses amis dès qu'ils la rejoignirent. Comment vous avez pu me laisser seule ? Je ne sais pas moi... pour une fois vous auriez pu vous séparer et me laisser me mettre avec un de vous deux, mais non... vous me laissez toujours tomber.

-Mais non, on ne te laisse pas tomber, dit Stiles. Tu , ça aurait pu être pire tu sais... Il aurait pu te mettre avec Jackson. T'imagines un peu l'horreur ?

-Oui... et ça aurait été de votre faute... encore une fois.

-Tu nous en veux beaucoup ? Demanda Scott, réellement inquiet, car il ne voulait pas que Milly lui en veuille.

-Mais non, répondit Milly. Je vous fais juste remarquer que je suis là et qu'il ne faut pas m'oublier. Je sais que je ne vous connais que depuis l'année dernière et que vous... vous êtes amis depuis quasi toujours, mais je suis là maintenant !

-On le sait. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu veux, on peut aller demander à Mr Harris si tu peux te mettre avec nous comme ça on serait tous les trois.

Milly réfléchit à la proposition. Il est vrai que ce serait bien d'avoir avec elle ses deux meilleurs amis mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Isaac seul, même s'il ne lui parlait pas. Peut-être était-ce elle qui devrait faire le premier pas. Elle décida de vérifier cela plus tard, et d'essayer de lui parler.

-Non, soupira-t-elle. Je vais rester avec Isaac. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, avec qui se retrouverait-il après ?

-Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec ma mère, tu le sais ça ? se moqua gentimment Scott. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour les gens, même quand tu les connais à peine... voire pas du tout en fait. Mais c'est une bonne chose, je trouve. Ça fait de toi une bonne personne.

-Merci Scotty, t'es vraiment génial tu sais ?

-Bien sûr que je le sais !

* * *

Le soir, les trois compères rentrèrent chez les McCall. Stiles n'arrêtait pas de dire à ses deux camarades que ce serait génial de mettre son père avec la mère de Scott, car déjà, il trouvait qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, et en plus, cela ferait de Scott et lui des demi-frères, et ils vivraient sous le même toit toute l'année. Scott fut d'accord, et tous les trois décidèrent de trouver un moyen de les mettre ensemble.

-Ta mère n'est pas là ? demanda Stiles à Scott.

-Non, elle travaille tard ce soir, elle m'avait prévenue. Elle a quand même prévu des lasagnes pour Milly et moi.

-Et moi alors ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à rentrer manger chez toi ! Lui lança moqueusement Milly qui adorait embêter Stiles autant qu'elle le pouvait. De toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici.

-Tu me fais mal en me disant ça, Milly. Vraiment mal.

-Pauvre petit Stiles! Dis, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour me racheter de cet affront.

-Vas-y. Je t'écoute... même si, entre nous, je doute que tu puisses te faire pardonner les horribles paroles que tu viens d'avoir. Elles étaient tellement cruelles et...

-Tu veux savoir ou pas?

-Oui, désolé.

-Tu te souviens de mon amie Malia? Celle que je t'ai présenté cet été?

-Oui...je crois...oui, je m'en souviens, ça me revient.

-Pour faire court : elle veut sortir avec toi, enfin elle ne l'a pas dit comme ça, mais c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles et elle a glissé dans la conversation qu'elle t'avait trouvé très mignon et vraiment adorable. J'étais choquée à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse te trouver adorable mais je lui ai néanmois dit que j'allais t'en parler. Alors, tu aimerais sortir avec elle?

-Bien sur! Je veux dire...elle me trouve mignon et adorable et, surtout, elle est belle et intelligente donc oui, je veux bien sortir avec elle.

-Cool! Alors, je vais te donner son numéro. Samedi tu l'emmènes au cinéma, tu lui payes sa place, du popcorn, tu la laisses choisir le film, peu importe si ça te plait ou non, peu importe si c'est celui que tu voulais voir ou non. tu fais gaffe à avoir un air intéréssé toute la soirée. Tu ne montres pas que le film t'ennuie- si il t'ennuie- et, surtout, tu évites de faire une de tes blagues pourries... ou de partir dans un grand délire. Compris?

-Tu as sérieusement tout planifié à ma place? Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu de faire?

-Tu avais prévu quoi alors?

- Euh... et bien en fait... il se trouve que... Euh bonne question...

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors je vais te donner son numéro et tu vas lui envoyer un message pour lui demander si elle veut sortir avec toi samedi soir. si elle te dis oui, et elle te dira oui, tu lui dis que tu passeras la chercher à dix-neuf heures tapantes. Soit elle te donne l'adresse de chez elle, soit je te la donne... mais je pense qu'elle te la donnera au pire tu lui demandes.

-Chef, oui chef!

-Bien. Ne rigole pas trop Scott... tu es le prochain sur ma liste.

-Quoi? Tu m'as trouvé quelqu'un? S'étonna le principal intéressé incrédule.

-Non, pas encore, lui répondit Milly. Mais j'y travaille, alors patience. Le jour viendra où je te planifierais une soirée avec une fille comme je l'ai fait pour Stiles.

-Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, plaisanta Stiles. Parce que, bon courage pour trouver une fille qui veuille sortir avec toi!

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à se battre sous le regard amusé de leur amie qui ne voulait que leur bonheur au détriment parfois dusien. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle était déjà tellement heureuse chez les McCall.

Stiles partit quelques minutes après et Milly et Scott mangèrent leur lasagne en silence. Milly ne pouvait s'empêcher de re penser à Isaac, son partenaire en chimie. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'essaie de lui parler? Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas comme si lui faisait de gros efforts de son côté pour s'intégrer, mais tout de même. Elle espérait qu'il lui répondrait quand elle essayerait de lui parler, car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Essayer de lui parler. Essayer de devenir son amie.

* * *

Mme Johnson était une des voisines d'Isaac. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, elle entendit des cris venir de leur maison. Elle se sentait malade rien que de penser à ce qu'il se passait dans cette famille mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu s'en mêler : elle avait trouvé une lettre de menace dans sa boîte aux lettres le lendemain. Elle ne pouvait donc pas aider le pauvre petit Lahey qui se faisait battre par son père. Elle ne pouvait pas prévenir le Sheriff, c'était bien précisé dans la lettre, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus emmener le pauvre petit à l'hôpital. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Mais ce jour-là, les cris se faisaient toujours entendre, et Mme Johnson ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle passa donc un coup de fil anonyme au bureau du Sheriff, leur donnant l'adresse des Lahey et disant qu'il se passait quelque chose, qu'elle pouvait l'entendre. Elle les pria de venir assez vite et raccrocha, sans leur laisser le temps de lui demander son nom. Puis elle attendit, espérant que cela allait aider le jeune Lahey. Il le fallait.

Malheureusement pour elle, quand le Sheriff vint chez les Lahey pour leur poser quelques questions, Mr Lahey se fit passer pour le père de l'année, et le jeune Isaac ne fit rien pour contredire son père, et donc pour se sauver lui-même. Mme Johnson dû donc se rendre à l'évidence: le jeune homme ne voulait pas être sauvé, et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider.

* * *

**Alors, votre avis? Bien? Pas bien? Génial (non quand même pas^^)? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews (négatives aussi, je ne mords pas^^)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Désolée pour le retard dans la publication mais j'avais le bac de français alors j'avais pas beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai fini! Voici le deuxième chapitre!**

**Je tien aussi à remercier Skayt pour prendre le temps de corriger mes fautes et de me laisser des reviews =)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Le lendemain matin, Milly se rendit en cours, comme tous les autres jours mais, cette fois, elle était bien décidée à essayer de se faire de nouveaux amis. Elle adorait Scott et Stiles mais elle ressentait le besoin de rester un peu, parfois, avec des personnes différentes. Isaac ferait tout à fait l'affaire. Après tout : ils allaient être partenaires de chimie pendant toute l'année scolaire, et il paraissait donc normal qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre et qu'ils traînent ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour travailler.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Milly détestait : c'était travailler. Scott avait trouvé un job à la clinique vétérinaire, mais la jeune fille était beaucoup trop flemmarde et elle n'avait même pas cherché à en trouver un. Elle ne travaillait pas non plus des masses au lycée et cela se ressentait dans ses notes. Elle s'était donc fait réprimander par Melissa qui l'avait supplié de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider ou, au moins, de faire des efforts pour y arriver. Milly espérait très fort qu'Isaac l'aiderait si elle lui demandait.

Mieux valait ne pas demander d'aide à Scott ou à Stiles. Scott n'avait même pas la moyenne et s'était encore plus attiré les foudres de sa mère, car il était son fils ; et Stiles était peut-être doué, mais beaucoup trop hyperactif et elle n'arriverait jamais à retenir tout ce qu'il lui expliquerait. Elle avait surtout des lacunes en espagnol et gérait à peu près les sciences. Le reste, ça allait.

En plus d'être flemmarde, Milly était le genre de personne qui se décourageait très vite. Dès qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, elle s'arrêtait net et se disait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Ses professeurs disaient d'elle qu'elle avait du potentiel mais qu'elle devrait davantage le montrer, et prendre aussi un peu plus confiance en elle et en ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Ce matin là, elle enfila un jean slim vert foncé, un t-shirt noir avec des écrits noirs dessus et des ballerines assorties à son t-shirt. Elle attacha ses cheveux blonds en queue de cheval puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Scott était déjà en train d'engloutir le sien.

Quelques minutes plus tard Stiles arrriva et les trois amis partirent en cours.

* * *

A la pause de midi, alors que Milly se dirigeait vers le self, elle eut la surprise de voir que les couloirs étaient vides... exception faite de Jackson Whittemore et sa bande qui étaient en train de ricaner. Dieu seul savait pourquoi. Elle vit ensuite qu'il y avait quelqu'un au sol et que deux des sbires de Jackson étaient en train de le frapper. Elle s'approcha et eut tôt fait de remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac. Sans attendre, elle courut jusqu'à eux.

-Arrêtez! Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous êtes franchement pas bien, faut vous faire soigner! Sérieusement : arrêtez ; ou c'est moi qui vous fait arrêter, et tout le monde se foutra de vous pour vous être fait botter le cul par une fille!

Jackson fit signe à ses deux amis d'arrêter et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Après lui avoir adressé un sourire moqueur, il partit suivit par ses complices. Milly s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Isaac. Quand elle le vit se reculer, l'air d'avoie peur d'elle et de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire, elle le rassura doucement. Elle l'aida ensuite à se lever, lui demanda s'il allait bien et, quand elle vit que c'était le cas, lui proposa de venir manger avec elle.

-Non, tu n'es pas obligée de me proposer ça, tu sais, refusa-t-il gentiment. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger ou déranger tes amis. Ils ne me connaissent même pas et il ne voudront peut-être pas que je mange avec vous, et en plus...

-Bien sûr que si, ils accepteront. Ils sont bizarres, certes, mais très gentils. Et si par le plus grand des hasards ils disent quoi que ce soit, je m'occuperais d'eux personnellement, ok? Maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune raison de me dire non. Tu viens?

-D'accord, je te suis.

* * *

A la fin des cours, Milly et Isaac sortirent en discutant. Ils avaient commencé à faire connaissance. Elle avait appris quelques trucs sur lui, même s'il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa famille, et elle lui avait dit deux ou trois choses sur elle, mais tout comme lui, elle n'avait pas parlé de sa famille et de toutes ces années passées qu'elle avait pu passer en familles d'accueil. Elle avait un peu honte de son histoire et elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était une sorte de cas social.

Elle vit Stiles et Scott l'attendre vers la voiture du premier et elle se tourna vers Isaac pour lui dire au revoir. Elle remarqua que son regard était fixé sur un homme, assez grand, qui avait très sûrement la quarantaine, et elle comprit que c'était son père. Il avait pourtant l'air effrayé en le voyant et Milly ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Tu vas bien? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit-il et elle su au son de sa voix que c'était un mensonge, mais elle laissa passer. Je dois y aller, on se voit demain?

-Oui, à demain.

Et il partit rejoindre son père. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne le sentait pas du tout. En général, elle était très forte pour deviner quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Et tout de suite, Milly sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec cet homme...

* * *

**Et voilà, alors, verdict? Vous avez aimé? Je sais qu'il était moins long que le chapitre précédent, mais je me rattraperais pour le prochain^^**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication, mais je promets de faire mon possible pour publier plus souvent^^**

**Merci à Skayt et Alyssa O'Brien pour leurs reviews, ça me fait très plaisir =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Milly et Isaac avait commencé à faire connaissance et ils avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Ils riaient ensemble, se racontaient des souvenirs et quelques secrets, mais aucun d'eux ne mentionnaient sa famille. Isaac ne demandait pas à Milly comment cela se faisait qu'elle soit en famille d'accueil et, en retour, elle ne lui posait aucune question sur sa mère, ni sur son père, qu'elle avait trouvé bizarre la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Elle avait l'impression que son nouvel ami lui cachait quelque chose mais elle ne voulait pas le pousser, alors elle ne lui disait rien. Elle avait été très inquiète quelques jours plus tôt quand il était arrivé au lycée avec un oeil au beurre noir. Il lui avait dit qu'il venait d'un entraînement de Crosse, mais elle savait qu'il mentait. Quand elle avait insisté, il était parti, la laissant en plan, et était revenu la voir en fin de journée pour s'excuser, et lui demander de le croire. Elle lui avait qu'elle le croyait... mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Ce matin là, elle reçu un message d'Isaac lui disant qu'il ne serait pas en cours de la journée car il était malade. Elle lui proposa de passer chez lui pour lui apporter ses devoirs ce à quoi il répondit que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle n'aurait qu'à lui donner les cours le lendemain quand il reviendrait au lycée. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas voir son ami de la journée, mais elle alla quand même en cours, et passa tout son temps libre avec Scott et Stiles, comme avant.

Ces derniers temps, elle avait moins traîné avec eux, vu qu'elle traînait avec Isaac, mais elle pensait présenter ce dernier à ses deux meilleurs amis très prochainement, histoire d'inclure Isaac dans leur petite bande de copains, car elle avait qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Scott et Stiles, (qui étaient super cool). Enfin pour elle. Plus de la moitié de l'école pensait qu'il étaient tous les trois des loosers et ils pensaient aussi ça d'Isaac. Cela leur faisait un point commun.

-Alors Stiles? Demanda Milly à midi, alors qu'ils venaient de se trouver une place pour manger. Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Malia? Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message et elle ne m'a pas appelé pour me raconter.

-Disons que...on ne finira pas ensemble, ça c'est sûr.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? T'es pas possible, t'es toujours en train de faire fuire les filles!

-Euh...je ne sais pas comment vous avouer ça...vous allez me prendre pour un dingue, et vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire...mais...je crois que je suis...gay.

-Comment tu en es venu à réaliser ça?

-A la fin du film. J'attendais Malia, qui était parti quelques minutes, et c'est là que j'ai vu un mec super beau, grand, brun, musclé, les yeux verts...il était vraiment sexy...alors je me suis approché de lui, et j'ai commencé à lui parler. On a sympathisé, et il m'a donné son numéro alors quand Malia est revenue, je lui ai dit franchement que je préférais qu'on reste amis, et je lui ai même dit pourquoi. J'avais pas envie de lui mentir.

-Ok, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé. Et tu connais le nom de cet homme mystère?

-Non, pas encore... et c'est le nom que je lui ai donné dans mon répertoire. Enfin, j'ai plutôt mis: beau brun ténébreux, mais c'est pareil!

-Et alors? Il t'a rappelé? Ou c'est toi qui l'a rappelé?

-Non, rien du tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Le rappeler lui envoyer un message ou attendre que lui m'appelle ou m'envoie un message...

-Stiles, tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête, appelle-le bon sang! Il verra que tu es celui qui prend les devants, et il comprendra qu'il te plaît!

-Et si moi je ne lui plais pas?

-Il t'a donné son numéro Stiles. C'est sûr que tu lui plais! Comment il pourrait en être autrement? Tu es un garçon tellement gentil et drôle!

-Tu as oublié de dire que j'étais beau!

-Non, ce n'est pas un oubli.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Milly se retrouva seule chez les McCall. Melissa travaillait et Scott était chez Stiles et ils n'allaient pas rentrer avant encore quelques heures. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. C'était une jeune fille assez solitaire en général, sauf bien sûr quand elle se sentait bien avec les personnes. Scott et Stiles par exemple, ou Isaac. Avec eux, elles se sentait très bien. Mais en dehors de ses amis, Milly n'aimait pas trop parler avec les gens, elle préférait rester des heures toute seule, à lire ou écouter de la musique.

Elle écoutait d'ailleurs la musique, chantant et dansant à travers la maison quand on frappa à la porte. Elle faillit ne pas entendre tellement sa musique était forte, mais finalement, elle alla ouvrir.

-Isaac? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu étais malade? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Milly posa mille et une question à son ami dès qu'il eut franchi le pas de la porte et qu'elle vit qu'il boitait, en plus d'être très pâle. Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net, mais il lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait bien, qu'il était juste tombé dans les escaliers chez lui et que ça allait passer. Elle l'aida à avancer jusqu'au canapé. Elle lui demanda ensuite où est-ce qu'il avait mal exactement, et il lui répondit qu'il s'était tordu la cheville dans sa chute. Celle-ci était enflée, et Milly alla chercher un pack de glace qu'il puisse mettre dessus.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite. Peut-être que tu devrais aller à l'hôpital...

-Pas besoin je vais bien, mentit-il. Juste une petite chute, ça va aller, d'ici quelques jours ça ira.

-Ok. Vu que tu es là, je vais chercher les cours d'aujourd'hui, enfin ceux qu'on a en commun. Je reviens.

Elle monta chercher les dits cours, et elle redescendit pour trouver Isaac vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à partir. Elle savait très bien au fond d'elle qu'il lui mentait quand il lui disait qu'il était juste tombé, elle savait qu'il y avait autre chose, et ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle lui dit:

-Je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout Isaac. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je veux juste que tu saches que, même si on se connaît depuis très peu de temps : si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas tombé dans les escaliers, comme tu le prétends.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, ok? Donc laisse tomber.

Il partit comme ça, sans un au revoir ni rien, même pas un merci pour les cours qu'elle lui avait passé, et elle se sentit mal. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui parler de ses soupçons, mais elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'elle était son amie. Et elle avait tout gâché. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle gâchait toujours tout de toute façon. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça, se dit-elle, que ses parents l'avaient abandonnée.

Quand Scott rentra de chez Stiles et qu'il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ne répondit rien, et monta se réfugier sous ses couvertures. Elle se mit à pleurer, et espéra que Scott ne entendrait pas. Elle se faisait toujours passer pour une fille forte que rien n'atteignait jamais, mais elle était en fait une fille très sensible. Mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se serve de cette faiblesse, alors elle la cachait. Mais ce soir elle se se retint pas, et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle pleura tout le reste de la nuit.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce 3ème chapitre =) Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? Le petit début de Sterek vous fait-il plaisir? Laissez-moi des reviews svp, même si elles sont négatives, c'est pas grave, je veux seulement votre avis!**

**A bientôt **

**Candice**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà le 4ème chapitre de ****A New Beginning**** j'espère que ça vous plaira =)**

**Toujours un grand merci à Skayt qui, en plus de mes reviews, prend le temps de corriger mes fautes=) Et aussi merci à mon amie Alyssa O'Brien pour sa review^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Milly et Isaac ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. La première car elle avait peur de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois _et _quant au second parce qu'il savait qu'il avait mal agi avec son amie, et parce qu'il était persuadé qu'elle ne voudrait plus lui parler de toute façon.

En ayant assez de cette situation : Milly fit le premier pas et accosta son ami à la fin du cours de chimie.

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'en veux encore pour l'autre soir, commença-t-elle. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée. Je sais que cette histoire ne me concerne en rien et que je devrais apprendre à me mêler de ce qui me regarde... mais... je suis vraiment désolée.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses? Ce serait plutôt à moi de t'en présenter, dit-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir traité de cette façon je n'aurais jamais dû réagir aussi violemment. Je suis désolé. On est toujours amis, pas vrai?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais là je dois y aller, je dois apporter son dîner à Melissa, elle n'aura pas le temps de retourner à la maison le chercher. Mais j'aurais aimé discuter plus longtemps avec toi. Je peux t'appeler ce soir?

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais répondre, je travaille ce soir.

-Je peux venir te rejoindre si tu veux. Travailler dans un cimetière, surtout quandi il fait nuit et que tu es tout seul, ça ne doit pas être top, pas vrai? Alors je peux venir te tenir compagnie.

-Je ne peux pas te demander ça...

-Tu ne me le demande pas, c'est moi qui te le propose. Alors c'est d'accord?

-Ok, ça me va. Par contre je ne commence pas avant dix heures ce soir.

-Pas de soucis, je serais là à dix heures, pas tapantes car je ne suis pas très ponctuelle, mais je serais là. Promis.

* * *

Milly n'était peut-être pas du genre ponctuelle mais elle tenait toujours ses promesses. Elle arriva donc à vingt-deux heures passées au cimetière de Beacon Hills pour tenir compagnie à Isaac. Elle savait qu'elle aurait sûrement des problèmes avec Melissa pour être sortit en douce, mais elle n'en avait pas grand chose à le moment, elle voulait juste pouvoir parler à son ami tranquillement.

Quand il vit Milly, le visage d'Isaac parut s'éclairicir. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille était sérieuse quand elle disait qu'elle viendrait, mais il était heureux que ce soit le cas. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber.

-Je t'avais dit que je viendrais non? sourit la jeune fille. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, c'est une de mes rares qualités.

-Milly, tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu, déclara subitement son ami. Personne n'a jamais fait attention à moi avant toi, à part peut-être Matt. Matt Deahler, je ne sais pas si tu vois qui c'est, il est au lycée avec nous, enfin bref. Avant c'était mon meilleur ami et du jour au lendemain, il a cessé de me parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Et bien moi, je peux te jurer que je ne laisserais jamais tomber comme ça, ok? Tu peux me croire, je sais ce que ça fait d'être seul, et je ne le souhaite à personne, même pas à mon pire ennemi... et surtout pas à toi.

-Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu es ma meilleure amie. Merci d'être là, avec moi, et de ne pas me laisser. Je sais que ça fait bizarre de m'entendre dire ça alors qu'on se connait depuis vraiment peu de temps, mais c'est la vérité.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber.

-Et vu que tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne dois rien te cacher de ma vie, alors je vais te dire un secret que tu ne dois jamais raconter à personne.

-Tu m'inquiètes là tu sais.

-Les blessures avec lesquelles je me suis montrer chez toi l'autre jour, tu te souviens? Et bien elles ne provenaient pas d'une simple chute dans les escaliers. Enfin si, mais je ne suis pas tombé tout seul. On m'a poussé dans les escaliers.

-Par _on_, tu entends qui?

-Mon père. Milly, je crois qu'il est grand temps que je te parle de ma famille.

* * *

Quand elle rentra chez les McCall (le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Melissa), Milly n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que lui avait confié Isaac. Elle ne s'en remettait pas, c'était tellemement horrible! Et elle qui se plaignait constamment!

Il lui avait raconté comment sa mère était morte d'un cancer quand il n'avait que huit ans ; comment son père s'était mis à boire et à battre Isaac ainsi que son grand frère, Camden, qui prenait la plupart des coups pour lui; comment Camden s'était engagé dans l'armée quelques années plus tard alors qu'il n'avait que dix-huit ans et Isaac onze. Deux ans plus tard, on était venu annoncer son décès; cette fois, sans son frère pour prendre les coups pour lui, son père s'était mis à battre Isaac plus régulièrement pour un oui ou pour un non.

Les blessures avec lesquelles Isaac s'était présenté chez les McCall quelques jours auparavant,venaient de la correction que lui avait flanqué son père en apprenant que son fils avait eu un F en chimie. Il lui avait mis quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes avant de le faire descendre au sous-sol. Il l'avait poussé dans les escaliers puis l'avait enfermé dans un vieux congélateur, qui ne fonctionne plus, pendant au moins deux heures. Il l'avait fait sortir et était aussitôt parti, sûrement pour aller boire un coup au bar. Isaac en avait profité pour partir à son tour et venir voir son amie.

Milly n'avait qu'une seule envie à présent : en parler au shérif. Isaac lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, et comme elle l'avait si bien dit à son ami, elle tenait toujours ses promesses. Alors elle ne pouvait rien dire à personne. Elle lui avait néanmoins fait promettre à son tour de venir la voir ou de l'appeler quand son père devenait vraiment trop violent. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir faire plus!

Quand Scott lui demanda le lendemain ce qui la tracassait, elle lui avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et que tout allait bien. Elle aurait voulu se confier à lui, mais cela aurait été trahir Isaac, alors elle se tut.

En plus d'être battu par son père, Milly remarqua que son ami se faisait régulièrement malmener par Jackson et sa bande. A chaque fois, elle arrivait un peu trop tard car Isaac avait déjà prit pas mal de coups et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était aider ce dernier à se lever et le soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, car il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Il disait que l'infirmière lui poserait des questions sur la provenance de tous ses bleus, qu'elle appellerait sûrement son père, et qu'il aurait encore plus de problèmes.

Pendant des semaines et des semaines, Milly ne pu que regarder son ami souffrir sans rien dire. Son père s'était calmé disait-il, mais Jackson non. Ce dernier trouvait cela amusant de coincer Isaac à un moment où il était seul, sans Milly, et frappait le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que son amie arrive à son secours. Des fois il était lui-même seul et certaines fois il avait des amis avec lui, et ils frappaient Isaac tous ensemble.

Milly ne savait plus quoi faire. Si elle en parlait à qui que ce soit, Isaac ne lui parlerait plus jamais... mais si elle continuait à se taire : son père ou Jackson finirait par le tuer, que ce soit volontairement ou non. Après une autre discussion avec son ami, elle décida de continuer à ne rien dire, et à être là pour lui, tout simplement.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre, ça vous a plu? **

**A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Milly connait le secret d'Isaac? Va-t-elle craquer et en parler ou va-t-elle continuer à garder ce secret? **

**Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****A New Beginning****!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Et voici le chapitre 5! Je ne sais pas encore combien cette fic aura de chapitre ( j'en ai déjà écrit 11 que je publie au fur et à mesure), mais je pense qu'elle ne va pas non plus être trop longue^^**

**Enfin bref, merci à Skayt de laisser des reviews comme à chaque fois et surtout un grand merci à elle pour passer du temps à corriger mes fautes et améliorer mon travail =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

Quelques jours plus tard, Milly se rendit en cours comme d'habitude, avec le sourire. Ce sourire disparut néanmoins dès qu'elle arriva en chimie pour s'apercevoir que la place d'Isaac était vide. Elle se rassura tout de suite en se disant qu'il était sûrement malade, ce qui pouvait arriver... Mais_, maintenant_, elle savait ce qui se passait réellement chez son ami et son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Elle espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave.

Elle passa tout le cours perdue dans ses pensées, s'imaginant moults scénarios sur ce qui pourrait justifier l'étrange absence d'Isaac, et due se retenir de pleurer plusieurs fois car elle s'imaginait vraiment le pire. M. Harris le remarqua et demanda à la jeune fille de rester à la fin du cours car il voulait lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle soupçonnait car cela reviendrait à lui révéler le secret d'Isaac. Elle s'excusa donc et expliqua à son professeur qu'elle était un peu distraite en ce moment mais qu'elle allait se reprendre. Il la crut et la laissa partir.

Elle rentra le soir avec la boule au ventre et décida d'envoyer un message à son ami, juste pour être sure qu'il allait bien. Dix minutes, une demi-heure, et finalement une heure passa sans qu'il ne réponde. Puis il lui répondit finalement au bout de deux heures. Le message disait qu'il allait bien, et qu'il la verrait le lendemain au lycée. Milly soupira de soulagement, mais elle savait cependant qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dit. Elle savait qu'il n'allait sûrement pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait, mais il lui avait répondu... ce qui était déjà bon signe.

* * *

Le lendemain il retourna effectivement au lycée et, quand Milly l'approcha, le garçon lui dit qu'il était désolé mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis avant de partir et de la laisser au milieu du couloir. La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et alla se réfugier dans les toilettes pour pleurer tranquillement sans être entendue par qui que ce soit. Elle passa le reste de la journée seule dans son coin et quand Scott lui demanda ce qu'il se passait : elle l'ignora.

Milly ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi Isaac la traitait-il ainsi? Etait-ce parce qu'il regrettait de lui avoir confié son secret?

Les jours passèrent et Isaac continuait à l'ignorer lorsqu'il il la croisait dans les couloirs, et Milly se sentait d'autant plus blessée à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle sentait un vide au fond de son cœur, car elle avait peut-être encore Scott et Stiles, mais elle avait perdu un ami très important pour elle et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que le père d'Isaac avait interdit à son fils de fréquenter la jeune fille. Cela faisant autant de mal au jeune homme qu'à Milly car elle était sa seule amie, la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier et qui ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

Il voulait continuer à la voir mais il avait trop peur de ce que son père pourrait lui faire ou pourrait faire à Milly s'il venait à lui désobéir. Voir la jeune fille aussi triste lui brisait le cœur et il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était exactement ce que son père voulait. Le briser, quitte à détruire au passage son amie. Et c'était cela qui fasait le plus de mal à Isaac : voir son amie au plus mal.

* * *

Un jour alors que Milly était toute seule chez les McCall : Isaac vînt lui rendre visite et décida de tout lui raconter. Il savait qu'il en subirait les conséquences plus tard si son père venait à l'apprendre, mais il fallait qu'il lui dise pourquoi il ne pouvait plus être son ami. Quand il eut fini de tout lui raconter, Milly lui demanda:

-Alors ça veut dire qu'on ne va plus du tout se parler, on arrête notre amitié comme ça? Hop. Fini ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, essaya de lui faire comprendre son ami. Si je vais à l'encontre de ses règles, ce que j'ai déjà fait en venantici pour te parler, je risque gros. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en prenne aussi à toi. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas, Milly. Tu comprends? Moi aussi... j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on puisse continuer à se voir... tout le temps, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

Et alors s'apprêtait à répondre : il l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, puis répondit au baiser. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et, après un dernier regard, Isaac s'en alla.

Milly était à la fois heureuse et triste... Et peut-être aussi un petit peu choquée par ce baiser soudain. Heureuse car elle savait maintenant qu'Isaac l'aimait (même s'il ne l'avait pas dit clairement).Triste car elle savait que ce baiser était le premier mais aussi sûrement le dernier, son ami étant bien décidé à suivre les règles fixées par son père à la lettre.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie: dormir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Scott, qui arriva au même moment. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle savait que quand il faisait ça, c'est qu'il voulait discuter, sinon il serait monter directement dans sa chambre. Alors elle décida de commencer la conversation.

-Alors comment était ta soirée? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.

-_Stiles et moi _on a passé la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos et il a aussi passé tout son temps à me parler de Derek, tu sais... le mec qu'il a rencontré au ciné non tu sais peut-être pas. Oui, il a enfin su son prénom, me demande pas comment_._ Bon... Il a quand même tenu à garder "grand brun ténébreux" comme nom de contact, par contre. Il est apparemment "in love" de lui. Fin bref... Stiles quoi. Hmm... Et ta soirée?

-Isaac est passé à la maison, on a discuté, il m'a embrassé. Tu m'excuseras maintenant mais je suis crevée. Bonne nuit!

-Ne pense pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça jeune fille! Je veux tous les détails demain matin, au p'tit déj'!

Ce soir là... Milly s'endormit avec le souvenir des lèvres d'Isaac sur les siennes.

* * *

**Et voilà, enfin le baiser! J'avoue j'aurais voulu faire une scène de baiser bien plus romantique que celle là, mais bon, je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire des histoires romantiques, donc faut faire avec!**

**A votre avis, Isaac changera-t-il d'avis? Milly et lui pourront-ils être ensemble un jour ou un autre?**

**Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****A New Beginning**** !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que je mets entre chaque chapitre mais je vous promets d'essayer de publier plus souvent et plus régulièrement!**

**Encore une fois je remercie Skayt pour ses reviews et pour le temps qu'elle prend à chaque fois pour corriger mes fautes et m'aider à m'améliorer =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_Chapitre 6_

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Milly se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé son baiser avec Isaac. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour elle. Et elle, de son côté, était-elle amoureuse de lui? Elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse lors de ce baiser, mais était-ce réellement de l'amour? Si elle était là, à se poser la question... peut-être pas.

Elle décida d'arrêter de penser à lui quand son cœur se mit à se serrer, car en se remémorant ce baiser, elle se rappelait de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils ne pouvaient plus être amis. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes à la seule pensée d'avoir à le croiser dans les couloirs, ou en cours, sans pouvoir aller lui parler. Puis lui revint en mémoire qu'ils étaient partenaires en chimie et que, de ce fait, ils seraient obligés de se voir et de se parler.

Cette pensée la motiva et elle se prépara rapidement pour aller en cours. Après tout, elle avait chimie en première heure de la journée, donc elle allait pouvoir parler avec Isaac. Du moins elle l'espérait. Mais tout n'allait pas se passer comme elle l'avait prévu.

* * *

A midi Milly était assise sur un banc dehors, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle avait tant espéré pouvoir parler à Isaac durant le cours de chimie que, quand ce dernier l'avait complètement ignoré, son cœur avait été brisé en mille morceaux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait perdu son ami pour de bon.

Elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un s'était assis à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix lui demander :

- Tout va bien ?

Elle releva la tête pour voir que c'était Danny, un des joueurs de l'équipe de Crosse. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil, qui était très soucieux du bien-être de ses camarades de classe et qui était toujours là lorsque l'on avait besoin de lui. Il était ouvertement gay, et donc elle savait très bien qu'il ne lui demandait pas cela pour la draguer ensuite. Elle lui avait très peu parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Beacon Hills, mais elle se confia quand même à lui. Elle lui raconta qu'Isaac ne voulait plus lui parler mais ne lui précisa pas pourquoi.

-Tu veux que je lui parle et que j'essaye de savoir pourquoi il te fait ça? Lui demanda Danny.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est déjà très gentil à toi de m'avoir écouter, alors... et puis de toute façon j'ai toujours Scott et Stiles.

-Oui... et si tu veux parler : n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ?

-Ce soir y a une fête chez Jackson, tu veux venir avec moi, je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien de t'amuser un peu. Ça te changera les idées. Je lui demanderais si je peux te faire venir avec moi.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. C'est une bonne idée.

Milly retrouva alors le sourire pour le reste de la journée, malgré le fait qu'elle croisa encore Isaac dans les couloirs plusieurs fois.

* * *

Le soir-même elle se retrouva donc chez Jackson, accompagnée de Danny qui comptait bien lui faire oublier tous ses problèmes et lui faire passer une bonne soirée. Il commença par aller saluer quelques amis puis alla chercher à boire pour Milly et lui. Faire la fête était encore le meilleur moyen de réussir à lui remonter le moral.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Milly se sentait un peu mieux que le matin. Elle avait commencé à faire plus ample connaissance avec Danny toute la soirée avait discuté avec Jackson, même si elle ne l'aimait pas, et elle avait même dansé avec Lydia. Cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs présenté Allison une fille qui venait de San Fransisco et qui commençait les cours au lycée de Beacon Hills la semaine suivante. En parlant aveccette dernière, Milly se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de petite amie pour Scott et songea qu'elle devrait les présenter un de ces jours.

Il était déjà trois heures du matin lorsqu' elle demanda à Danny de la raccompagner chez les McCall car elle était fatiguée et qu'elle voulait aller se coucher. Quand il la déposa devant la porte, ils se jurèrent de faire une sortie cinéma le week-end suivant, puis ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Milly rentra dans la maison. Elle avait passé une très bonne soirée et était heureuse d'avoir de nouveaux amis.

Quand elle se leva vers midi, Melissa lui dit qu'un jeune homme avait appelé deux heures plus tôt et qu'il voulait lui parler.

-Il t'a donné son nom? Demanda Milly.

-Non, il a juste dit qu'il était un de tes amis et qu'il aurait voulu te parler. Quand je lui ai dit que tu dormais encore, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et a raccroché. Je ne sais pas qui c'était.

_-_C'est que ça ne devait pas être trop important sinon il aurait laissé un message. Et tu sais où est Scott ? Il dort encore ?

-Il est allé manger chez Stiles, ils vont encore sûrement passer leur après-midi à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

-J'irais les rejoindre après... et faut que je parle à Scott et que je demande quelque chose à Stiles de toute façon. Tu travailles aujourd'hui?

-Oui, je suis de servicece soir, alors je vais faire une sieste pour être en forme pour ce soir, ça va être une longue nuit, je le sens et...oh zut! Je viens de penser que j'ai complètement oublié de vous préparer à manger! Tu veux manger quoi?

-Non mais t'embête pas pour ça, y a des lasagnes en surgelés, on se les fera nous-mêmes ce soir quand on aura faim.

Melissa lui posa ensuite des questions sur sa soirée, et Milly lui répondit que c'était tellement bien que Danny, Jackson, Lydia et elle se faisaient un ciné la semaine suivante. Melissa fut ravie par cette réponse. Une heure plus tard, Milly alla rejoindre ses amis chez Stiles.

* * *

- Et ce Derek alors? Tu lui as reparlé? Demanda la jeune fille à Stiles une fois bien installée sur le lit de ce dernier. Il n'en a pas encore marre de toi?

-Et bien figures-toi que non, il n'en a pas marre de moi... et il veut même qu'on se revoit un de ces jours, répliqua son ami. Il ne m'a juste pas encore dit quand. Mais c'est un rencard.

-Si on m'avait dit, il y a quelques semaines que Stiles Stilinski aurait un rencard, je n'y aurait jamais cru, se moqua Scott.

Milly se rappela alors d'Allison, et en parla à Scott.

-Il va y avoir une nouvelle au lycée lundi, je l'ai rencontré hier chez Jackson. Elle s'appelle Allison, elle vient de San Fransisco, elle a un an de plus que nous, elle est brune aux yeux marrons, et je me suis dit que si lundi tu la vois et qu'elle te plaît, je pourrais essayer de t'avoir un rencard avec elle.

-Elle a l'air très chouette, j'ai hâte de la rencontrer, sourit le brun. Merci Milly, je ne sais pas comment on ferait sans toi.

-Je ne sais pas non plus mon pauvre Scotty!

* * *

**Et voilà, ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**A votre avis, Milly et Isaac vont-ils se reparler un jour? Redeviendront-ils amis? Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****A New Begining**** ! **

**A bientôt,**

**Candice**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Et voici le chapitre 7! Ce n'est pas celui dont je suis la plus fière, mais il est pas mal =)**

**Toujours un grand merci à Skayt qui m'aide beaucoup et à tous ceux qui s'intéressent à ma fic, même sans laisser de reviews =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

Le lundi matin en arrivant au lycée Milly aperçut Allison et la montra discrètement du doigt à Scott afin qu'il la voit. Elle comprit au visage de son ami qu'il venait de flasher sur la jeune brune et lui promit de parler de lui à cette dernière. Le jeune homme remercia son amie et Stiles passa toute la matinée à l'embêter avec cette histoire. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'une fille puisse s'intéresser à son ami. Mais en même temps si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il se découvrirait gay, il n'y aurait pas cru non plus.

Milly croisa Allison un peu plus tard dans la journée alors qu'elle discutait avec Scott. Elle décida que c'était le bon moment pour présenter les deux jeunes gens. Elle vit tout de suite un sourire se former sur le visage d'Allison à la vue de Scott et su tout de suite que les choses allaient bien se passer entre les deux.

- Alors Allison : je te présente Scott McCall, un de mes deux meilleurs amis, dit-elle à la jeune brune. Et Scott voici Allison Argent, la nouvelle.

La complicité entre les deux fût immédiate, et Milly se demanda s'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle s'en mêle. Après tout, Scott avait l'air de bien se débrouiller tout seul, et cela n'étonnerait pas du tout la jeune fille que son ami décroche un rendez-vous avec Allison très rapidement.

Quand la sonnerie signifiant la reprise des cours se fit entendre, Milly se sentit nerveuse. Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle avait chimie et qu'elle allait, une fois de plus, devoir affronter le silence d'Isaac avec qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle n'en voulait pas au jeune homme car elle savait très bien que lui aussi avait probablement envie de pouvoir lui parler mais qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que son père l'apprenne.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré cet homme mais elle le trouvait vraiment cruel. Comment un père pouvait-il faire autant de mal à son propre fils? Certes, il avait perdu sa femme et son fils aîné, mais cela n'expliquait pas cette violence envers Isaac, qui lui aussi avait perdu sa mère et son frère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il empêchait son fils, la seule famille qui lui restait, d'avoir des amis, des personnes qui seraient là pour lui. Pourquoi tenait-il absolument à ce que son fils soit seul ?

Toutes ces questions, elle commença à se les poser au moment même où elle croisa le regard du jeune homme. Elle voyait bien la tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux de son ami et cela lui fendait le cœur. Elle avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer et de lui dire que tout aller s'arranger. Mais elle ne pouvait pas car il ne la laisserait pas faire. À la place, elle lui fit passer un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit:

**"**_**Tu me manques =("**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui rendit le papier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle lu ce qui était écrit :

_**"Toi aussi tu me manque, tu crois qu'on peut se voir quelques minutes après les cours ?"**_

Après avoir lu ces quelques mots, le cœur de Milly s'emballa. Avait-elle halluciné? Non, Isaac lui proposait bien de se voir un peu plus tard, preuve que les choses allaient peut-être s'arranger pour elle. Elle comprit aussi à ce moment que c'était Isaac qui avait appelé chez les McCall la veille, elle en était persuadée.

**"Oui, bien sûr, on a qu'à se rejoindre sur le terrain de Crosse, ça te va?"**

_**"Oui, d'accord. À tout à l'heure =)"**_

Quand elle releva la tête, après avoir relu leur brève conversation, elle vit Isaac la regarder en souriant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Elle se dit que sa journée ne pourrait pas être mieux. Elle se demanda quand même ce qui avait motivé un tel changement d'attitude. Quelques jours plus tôt, le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis, et maintenant il lui proposait de se voir? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait changer d'avis ?

* * *

A l'heure du rendez-vous, Milly se rendit sur le terrain de Crosse et sourit une fois de plus en apercevant Isaac, qui semblait l'attendre. Elle le prit dans ses bras une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Elle se méfiait néanmoins et s'attendait à tous moments à ce qu'il s'en aille et la laisse finalement une nouvelle fois. Il n'en fit rien, et la serra contre lui en retour.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter mon père en tout cas pas quand il me disait de te laisser. Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop dur de te voir triste et de savoir que c'est de ma faute, et je... je t'aime Milly, mais je ne sais pas si...

Elle le coupa dans sa phrase et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime moi aussi Isaac. Et ne sois pas désolé : tu n'y es pour rien. Je sais très bien que tu es obligé de faire ce que ton père te dit de faire, même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec cela. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, très heureux de se retrouver. Milly était aux anges. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé telles retrouvailles. Elle avait tout de même toujours cette impression qu'il allait la repousser dans quelques minutes et lui dire qu'il ne pouvait plus être avec elle. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Ils restèrent ensemble un long moment, puis il fût obligé de partir car il devait aller travailler. Ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent. Mais cette fois Milly savait très bien que ce ne serait pas pour de bon et qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain.

* * *

**Et voilà, vous en avez pensé quoi? Isaac et Milly enfin ensemble, ça vous plait? Mais leur bonheur va-t-il durer? Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****A New Begining ****!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


End file.
